wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XXI
400px|right W jarze piątym poeci obserwują oszustów zanurzonych we wrzącej smole, których pilnują diabły uzbrojone w harpuny. Widzą także ducha mieszkańca Lukki świeżo przybyłego do piekła. Zły Chwost, przywódca diabłów, daje poetom eskortę, która ich poprowadzi bezpiecznie brzegami jaru. 1 Górą przełęczy, gwarząc bez ustanku :O rzeczach, które w powieści pominą, :Szliśmy, aż doszli najwyższego ganku, 4 By stamtąd zajrzeć w następną szczelinę :Złych Dołów i jej marne poznać żale: :Spojrzę, w ciemnościach dziwnych okiem ginę. 7 Jako w weneckim zimą arsenale :Wre lepka smoła w kotłach na zaprawę :Okrętów, których uszkodziły fale: 10 Więc kiedy jeden nową stawia nawę, :Drugi rozbitej przez długie podróże :Pakułą boki zatyka dziurawe; 13 Więc jeden reje, drugi sztaby, trzeci struże :Wiosła, a czwarty zasię kręci liny; :Ów żagle łata i małe, i duże — 16 Tak mocą bożą, bez ognia przyczyny :W padolnym żłobie smoła wrzała zgęsła :I ośliniała całą głąb kotliny. 19 Widziałem jeno tyle, że się trzęsła :W bańkach powierzchnia bulgocąca wrzątku: :To się wzdymała w kożuch, to znów klęsła. 22 A gdym tak patrząc czekał zdarzeń wątku, :Wódz mój zawołał nagle: „Wara! Wara!" :I ściągnął z miejsca, gdziem stanął z początku. 25 Więc się zwróciłem jak człek, co się stara :Wytrwać i poznać strach, który go pędzi, :A choć w nim bojaźń odwagę rozpara, 28 Ucieka wprawdzie, ale kroków szczędzi: :Ujrzałem postać czarnego straszydła, :Biegnącą mimo po skalnej krawędzi. 31 Aj, jaka mara to była obrzydła! :Jak mi się wydał czart w swym iściu srogi :Na lekkiej nodze, rozłożywszy skrzydła! 34 Z bark, co prężyły pyszne ostre rogi, :Zwisał mu grzesznik na wznak wywrócony; :On, pazurami dzierżąc go za nogi, 37 Z naszego mostu krzyczał: „Hej, Złe Szpony! :Oto starosta jeden z Zyty grodu; :Weźcie go pod się, a ja w tamte strony 40 Wracam do miasta, gdzie ich mam jak lodu; :Oprócz Bontura chłop w chłopa filuty, :Za dzięgi z »nie« — »tak« robią bez zachodu". 43 W przepaść go rzucił i po skale lutej :Wracał, a gonił, nie stawiając pięty, :Szybciej niż kundys w złodzieja poszczuty. 46 Ów spadł i grzbietem wypływał, wpół zgięty, :A czarci, stojąc pod mostem, krzyczeli: :„Nie kłaniaj! Tu nie Wizerunek święty! 49 Inszej tu zażyj niż w Serchio kąpieli; :Jeśli z łap naszych nie strach ci zadzierki, :Bacz, żebyśmy cię więcej nie widzieli!" 52 Wtem stoma widły pokłuli mu nerki, :Krzycząc: „Po ciemku pląsaj sobie w warze :I po omacku czyń swoje szacherki!" 55 Właśnie tak samo kuchcikom kucharze, :Aby po wierzchu mięso nie pływało, :Każąje topić widelcami w garze. 58 A Wódz mój rzecze: „By się nie wydało, :Że jesteś tutaj, obierz sobie głazy :Za mur i skryj się, przysiadłszy za skałą; 61 A jakiejkolwiek doznałbym obrazy, :Bądź no spokojny, że im się obronię: :Raz już mię takie spotkały przekazy". 64 Potem most przeszedł; gdy po drugiej stronie :Docierał, gdzie się poczyna wał szósty, :Zaprawdę, musiał nieść odważne skronie! 67 Z jaką wściekłością i z jakimi szusty :Zgraja kundysów wypadnie na dziada, :Aż krzyczy: „Ratuj!" — drżąc białymi usty, 70 Tak tu czerń diabłów spod mostu wypada, :Grożąc widłami; lecz on na kaduki :Krzyknął: „Wara wam! Ta nie płuży zdrada! 73 Zanim poczniecie dzióbać, czarne kruki, :Sam tutaj który! Słysz, co się mnie tyczy! :Potem już dam się potargać na sztuki". 76 „Hybaj, Zły Chwoście!" — czereda zakrzyczy. :Więc jeden wyszedł, reszta w miejscu stoi; :Podbiegł i pytał Mistrza, czego życzy. 79 „Myślisz, Zły Chwoście, że mógłbyś tu mojej :Osoby w piekle zażywać widoku :I że mógłbym wam oprzeć się krom zbroi 82 Bożego sądu i losów wyroku? :Zatem puszczaj mię! Niebo rozkaz dawa, :Bym komuś drogę ukazał śród mroku". 85 Tedy runęła czarta duma żwawa; :Z rąk mu narzędzie męki wyleciało :I rzekł do czerni: „Żgać nie mamy prawa!" 88 A Wódz mój do mnie: „Ej, ty, co za skałą :Siedzisz, kamiennym zasłonięty wałem, :Powstań i do mnie tu powracaj śmiało!" 91 Za czym się ruszę i popędzę cwałem; :Wszyscy szatani zabiegli mi drogę, :A ja już się ich niekarności bałem. 94 Pamiętam twierdzy poddaną załogę: :Śród wrogich szyków, pod paktem z Kaprony :Wychodząc, równą czuć musiała trwogę. 97 Do boku Wodza cały przytulony, :W gromadę czartów, co z takim wypadła :Złowrogim gestem, wzrok miałem wlepiony. 100 Zniżając haki, piekielne widziadła :Szeptały do się: „Kuper mu zdziurawię!" :I podjudzały: „Kól go aż do sadła!" 103 Lecz ten, co w naszej pośredniczył sprawie, :Prędko do czarta przyskoczy i powie: :„Ździebełko! Hola, hola, nie tak żwawie!" 106 A do nas: „Niech wam nie postoi w głowie :Kołować dalej po tej skały grzbiecie; :Łuk szósy leży skruszony w parowie. 109 Lecz skoro naprzód koniecznie iść chcecie, :Tym tu wyłomem drogę przedsięweźcie; :Blisko most stoi, którędy przejdziecie. 112 Lat się spełniło właśnie tysiąc dwieście :Sześćdziesiąt i sześć wczoraj o tej porze, :Więcej pięć godzin, jak się owo przejście 115 Zapadło; czarcią z wami poślę stróżę :Zajrzeć, czy gdzie duch głowy nie wytyka; :Pokorę dla was i rygor im wdrożę. 118 „Niech Tłumirosa z Wiłą naprzód zmyka! — :Wrzasnął. — Psia Morda za nimi w sie czasy; :Kudłacza daję wam za dziesiętnika. 121 Nadto ruszajcie, Smoczy Pysk i Łasy, :I Ostry Pazur, i Knurec Zębaty, :I ze Szalejem Opętaniec Krasy. 124 Nad wrzącą smołą rozstawić mi czaty; :Tym mają dane być glejt i opieka :Do mostu, co się nie zapadł przed laty". 127 „Biada — krzyknąłem — co nas tutaj czeka?! :Odejdźmy sami, gdyś szlaku podróży :Świadom; ja wolę widzieć ich z daleka. 130 Przezorny byłeś dotąd, bądźże dłużej; :Nie słyszysz, jak to zgrzytają im kielce? :Brew namarszczona rzecz niedobrą wróży". 133 A Mistrz mój na to: „Lękliwy żeś wielce! :Niechże się marszczą i zgrzytają zdrowi; :Na prażące się pomstują topielce". 136 Wtem ku lewemu pierzchnęli wałowi, :Wprzód wyciągnąwszy języki przed starszem, :Zębem przycięte, znak dziesiętnikowi. 139 A on im z kupra zagrał przed wymarszem. Piekło 21